ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter's Guide (Orion Universe)
Note: This page will be speaking about things, from an In-Universe point of view. Before using this page, make sure you are familiar with the Anatomies of Monsters, or you may be lost. Author: Ultaman Gigas, Ryukenkivagito: Battlemaster Introduction Congratulations, you've passed the first year of Space Patrol Academy and have now become a true Space Ranger, but your education hasn't finished. Before you fly off into the universe, you need to know how to fight monsters and that is where this guide comes in. It will give you the step by step of what to expect on any mission you are assigned. What is a monster Before you go firing of your Specium Ray prematurely, you should be certain that what you're about to turn into an explosion, is actually a 'monster'. At Space Patrol, we have a few main ideas of what makes a monster a monster. If your target fits, any three of the following, fire away (presuming it's not protected, seriously learn that list). * It's Massive. On most M class planets, where you will be station, anything over twenty meters or 65 feet, though most of the natives I've met consider anything fifty feet tall a monster. * It's an immediate threat to the native civilization's infrastructure. Smashing buildings tends to qualify. * It naturally or unconcerned, endangers sentient lives. * It is not a natural part of the ecosystem. Gamma-Synthesis monsters, tend to qualify as they were meant for deep in underground/water caves close to the planet's radioactive care. Invaders are for another chapter, this one deals with monsters First Things to Do on Arrival. * Find a Native Form: Even on FTL capable worlds, your giant size and alien appearance may unnerve some people, it would also make you a target for any invaders (See, How to Stop Invaders). Your job is to protect the people not disrupt their lives. ** There is also nothing against taking on a host, in fact, it may even help with blending it. However, be certain this merger doesn't interfere with their lives. I.e. if you have to chose between a civilian and a member of the defense force, it would be best to go with the defense force. ** I also shouldn't have to remind you that unless that person is dying, forcing a merger is against Galactic Law. * Find the Local Defense Force: Why? Because you should know who is going to be fighting monsters besides you. Also, if the are Pre-FTL, they may fire upon you, that however is not an excuse to fire back. They are not part of the Galactic Community yet, and thus, this is not illegal. * Familiarize yourself with their local Flora and Fauna. Not every rampaging creature is a kaiju, and thus doesn't require that you transform. It is important to know the difference before you fight. Though as a rule, if its significantly taller than everybody, and its rampaging and destroying buildings...probably a monster. Even so, some monsters are protected life forms and this behavior could be unnatural and sign of outside influence. Hints of Monster Activity When dealing with monsters, despite their large sizes they tend to have ways of concealing to themselves when not actively hunting. * Earthquakes: Especially when far from a fault line. This is often a sign of an underground monster, it's even more likely when the Earthquakes are near destroyed buildings, energy sources, or areas victim to unnatural and unexplained disasters. * Radiation: Perhaps the first thing you should look for, for obvious reasons. Remember no natural substance produces nuclear radiation, even natural Uranium is harmless until refined. Any radiation source, not from a reactor (in which case if it is, you should warn them of the leak. Unlike you, most races are vulnerable to Gamma Rays) is probably a sign of a Kaiju. In places previously irradiated, from let's say nuclear war or a dirty bomb, a sudden loss of that radiation is often a sign that monster has been there to feed. * Flashes of Light: Due to their plasma organs, monsters are high energy life forms. Their movements underground or underwater may cause flashes of light on the surface due to friction or simple discharges. * Noises: Monsters are massive, compared to most life forms, and thus their noises often travel far, especially roars. There are also their footsteps, which may be heard some miles away. * Local Legends: Some monsters rampage and go into hibernation that may last decades or even centuries, turning them into myths and legends. Legends may also hold hints to their weaknesses. When the Monster is Found * Know where it comes from: The most important thing to dealing with a monster, is knowing what it wants. Is it a product of GammaSynthesis forced to the surface, a Bioweapon, from an invader, a rare red light ancient creature, or a space monster created from an Unbalanced Zone (You may have to fight a few of these)? The answer to these will often determine how you fight as it may decide what powers and weapons they have. * Are they Protected: Because you will have your ears barked off by your commander if you let a protected species get killed. * What do they want: As I said before this is important, if you can figure out what drew them to a city, you could probably lure them away, despite what you may think, fighting should be a last resort, unless lives are at stake. How to Fight... A Gamma Synthesis Monster, or Natural Kaiju * First thing to remember, they are hungr'''y. That's more often than naught, why they are on the surface. Often times they are brought up by underground nuclear tests, or dirty bombs. They are likely to be less interested in you and more interested in that reactor or power station. They will likely be trying to throw you off and go for the prize, so your battle is going to be stopping them, as that reactor most likely powers all the nearby hospitals and such and the loss could send the area back to the iron age. It could also spread radiation, which besides the obvious problems...could also attract more monsters. * '''Beware of Energy Beams: Gamma Synthesis monsters often use Gamma Rays, beams of Gamma Radiation. The energy you likely see, is not the radiation but said radiation exciting the atmosphere it goes through. Even if they don't use beams, they often have fire breath, or shoot plasma balls as a defense. While these things cannot kill you...they do hurt. * Everything serves a purpose: These guys adapted in environments filled with other similar creatures, they most likely developed more than a few defense. The more weird and pointless it looks, the more likely that body part does something. I know I learned that the hard way. * They are Strong: Gamma Synthesis Monsters, are often big and strong, which to be expected, they tunnel through miles of solid rock and earth, probably without rest. Their hides are also often very hard and thick, like several layers of steel, which makes cannons and weaponry short of a laser, rather useless. Remember this when you punch them, or decide you want to wrestle them. A Bioweapon * There is a Controller: Well often times there are, but you should assume there is. Bioweapon movements are often controlled by someone making them more skilled than most monsters in fights. However, if you can cut off control, they are usually unfocused and easier to deal with...or they may fly into a murderous rampage, it's a fifty-fifty chance with these things. * Be Careful: Their abilities and powers are not the result of evolution, they are not designed for survival, they are designed for causing untold amounts of destruction, they are 'weapons' after all. In my many years, I've found most Bioweapons to be rather weak monsters(amateur works), which only lured me into complacency when a truly dangerous one appeared. They guy had gravity beams that sent me flying about, golden scales that diffused even my Gigas Ray. That was when I invented my Megaton Kick and broke its necks and several city blocks and nearly died. ** Most bioweapon powers are more dangerous than their natural counterparts and stand a better chance at hurting and killing you. ** They are also Stronger: Expert Bioweapons are typically stronger than any natural monster. Space Monsters This section also covers Unbalanced Zone Monsters * Chances are they can Fly: They had to have gotten there somehow? * They are more dangerous than native monsters: These things hunt across space and when people talk about 'world destroyers' they are usually talking about the stronger members of this group. * They can be Bizarre: Natural/Gamma Synthesis monsters, are the result of a life form adapting to high radiation environments. They adapted to use that energy as a food source, with their cell types, getting massive is easy and probably advised, especially when they develop the plasma organ. Space Monsters, monsters born of Unbalanced Zones, are life forms mutated by energies generated from an area of space where the laws of physics have tossed the table and left. If you are expecting these things to be normal, everyday creature, then the imbecile that you are clearly was not paying attention in class. ** I've fought monsters that could multiply themselves, a monster that had more forms than the Ultra forms you read about in your school book. I've seen beasts that ate plastic and one I had to fight while moving at light speed. These guys are the main reason you have to learn so many techniques in your combat course Colony Monsters Colony monsters are monsters composed of much smaller creatures, most often they appear as giant sludge like beings and they are often the hardest to fight (It's hard to wrestle a pool). As they at time appear in any of the prior types, they get their own category * They often comeback: Colony monsters are often called the comeback kings, often times, so long as a single piece survives, the colony/monster, can regenerate with enough time. Make sure to incinerate every piece, or simply use an area attack. * Don't try to wrestle: Even if the colony form is relatively solid, or can even be mistaken for a natural monster, trying to grapple with them is not advised, even if you are really strong. These things could morph and come apart during combat, which leads me to... * They can Morph: Colony creatures can often take on multiple forms, it's all about the colony members just moving about. Grow a new limb, become airborne, split into smaller creatures, it's all within their realm of possibility You need to remember, you are not fighting one Kaiju, but several smaller ones, acting as one. * Find their weakness: Colonies evolve into such a life form to combat their major problems, predators, but also maybe temperature extremes, extreme heat and more often, extreme cold can kill them, usually all at once. For some it may be a form of radiation, or simple electricity, or being dried out. If it's nanobots, a simple EMP often does the trick in stopping them. Overall * Tread the waters: You're probably not familiar with that saying being a giant who can fly... but basically, don't rush into a fight. To the common sentient, monsters are beings that defy sense. Often times they are never as simple or as weak as they appear. See Also * The Space Ranger's Guide * How to stop Invasions Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Free-To-Use